Number Four
by lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY
Summary: Traduction de la fic de dazdnconfusd730. Résumé : Je l’ai pris parcequ’il avait besoin de quelqu’un qui s’occupe de lui, Bobby, dit-elle. Et je pensais vraiment que vous trois vous pourriez le faire, juste comme vous vous occuper les uns des autres.


**Titre : **Number Four

Auteur : **dazdnconfusd730**

**Traduction** : lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY

**OOO**

Jackie était vraiment le bébé de la famille. En plus d'être le plus jeune, il était aussi le dernier arrivé. Angel et Jerry vivaient avec Evelyn depuis près de deux ans, et Bobby était là depuis une année de plus. Elle avait terminé son adoption seulement une semaine avant de leur expliquer qu'ils auraient un petit nouveau.

Bobby et Angel étaient en train de jouer au hockey dans la rue quand l'assistante sociale gara sa saloperie de belle voiture. Elle est sortie puis elle a tiré un garçon de la voiture, il avait la taille d'un gamin de huit ans et des membres difformes. Il a fixé le sol sur l'entièreté du chemin jusqu'à la porte, il ne possédait rien sauf un petit sac collé contre sa poitrine.

« Elle a pris un bébé cette fois, » Dit Angel, s'appuyant sur sa crosse de hockey et regardant derrière lui. Avant que Jack n'arrive, il avait été le plus jeune de tous, il avait à peine quatorze ans.

« Elle ne prend pas les bébés, » répondit Bobby. Evelyn n'avait encore jamais pris d'enfant si jeune. Ils étaient habituellement de jeunes adolescents, et ils étaient généralement le genre de gamin qui avait besoin d'une main ferme. Bon dieu, Bobby était allé en maison de correction, Angel avait réussi à l'éviter de justesse, et Jerry avait été éjecté de deux écoles avant d'habiter chez elle.

« De toute façon, il va emmerder qui ? Il va sûrement être adopté dans le mois qui suit. » Il se donnait genre bon Samaritain. Ceux qui veulent montrer qu'ils peuvent être patient et adorable. « Nous jouons ou quoi ? »

**OOO**

La chose que remarqua Bobby à propos de Jack, est qu'il semblait toujours terrifié. Il était toujours tendus et ses yeux gris étaient toujours grands ouverts, comme si il envisageait toute les sorties.

Durant les deux premières semaines, si quelqu'un lui adressait la parole, il voulait visiblement s'en aller. C'était vraiment ennuyeux.

Le plus irritant, toutefois, était qu'il ne parlait pas. Pas un bonjour, pas même un merci – chose pour laquelle Jerry et Angel se faisaient souvent gronder. Angel avait raison. Evelyn le dorlotait. Elle lui parlait constamment, et ne fronçait même pas des sourcils à son silence. Si ils commençaient à se chamailler alors qu'il se trouvait dans la pièce, elle les envoyait dans leurs chambres, comme si son précieux bébé ne pouvait pas gérer la peur.

Elle cessa aussi d'aller à ses matches de hockey, car le petit Jackie était trop jeune pour rester seul à la maison.

C'était détestable.

Angel détestait franchement ce gamin. Il s'en prenait à lui chaque fois qu'Evelyn ne pouvait pas l'entendre, l'appelant Cracker Jack et d'autres surnoms. Bobby, selon son humeur, pouvait se joindre à lui, en l'appelant petite pédale. Et même si Jerry tolérait Jack, il ne l'a jamais défendu quand ils commençaient à l'ennuyer. Ils savaient qu'il comprenait ce qu'ils disaient, car à chaque fois qu'ils devenaient méchant, ses yeux fixaient immédiatement le sol et il restait comme ça.

Bien sûre, ils ont été pris un jour. C'était de la faute de Bobby, il avait appelé Jack trop fort 'ingrat mangeur de merde' ( il était particulièrement de mauvais poil ce jour là, car son équipe avait passé une série d'éliminatoire et personne n'avait été là pour le voir), ils n'avaient pas entendu Evelyn revenir de la buanderie.

Elle s'était fâchée – l'appelant Robert – et les trois avaient été envoyé dans leurs chambres sans manger.

Il y eut des coups à sa porte beaucoup plus tard. Il grommela un « entrez, » de son lit où il était étendu.

« Bobby, » Dit doucement Evelyn, refermant la porte derrière elle car elle entrait dans la chambre. Il faisait noir mais les lumières de la rue éclairaient son visage. Elle s'installa sur son siège de bureau. « J'ai besoin de te parler. »

« Je suis désolé, ça te va ? » Dit-il, le ton pas navré du tout.

« Pourquoi lui en veux tu tellement ? » Demanda-t-elle de la façon la plus habile qu'elle avait.

« Je ne lui en veux pas. »

Elle n'a rien dit et ils sont restés assis en silence. Bobby sentit qu'elle l'attendait. Alors, il s'est assis. « C'est un gosse ingrat ! » S'exclama-t-il doucement, conscient que le gosse était probablement au lit, depuis qu'Evelyn était enfin venu lui parler. « Tu ne devrais pas le laisser te traiter comme ça. »

« Me traiter comment ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Il ne dit rien. Il se moque de ce que tu fais pour lui, mais tu passes tout ton temps à le dorloter. »

« Bobby, je vais te dire quelque chose, parceque je pense que tu es assez vieux pour savoir. Je vais te demander, cependant, de ne rien dire à Jerry et Angel. »

Et ensuite, elle lui expliqua quelle sorte d'enfance Jack avait eu jusqu'à maintenant. Elle lui parla de son père. De comment, à l'âge de six ans, Jack avait vu sa mère se faire pousser dans les escaliers et se briser le cou. De comment, il avait vécu dans ses familles d'accueil où il avait été négligé ou enfermer dans des placards par des enfants plus âgés.

« Il ne parle pas parcequ'il a grandit dans un endroit où si il parlait, si il faisait le moindre bruit, il risquait de se faire battre. Il n'est pas ingrat, il est terrifié. Je l'ai pris parcequ'il avait besoin de quelqu'un qui s'occupe de lui, Bobby, » dit-elle. « Et je pensais vraiment que vous trois vous pourriez le faire, juste comme vous vous occuper les uns des autres. C'est pourquoi, je pense, j'ai été si déçue. »

Elle se leva ensuite, et son estomac s'est serré en apercevant l'expression triste qu'elle avait sur le visage. « Bonne nuit, Bobby, » dit-elle, se penchant pour l'embrasser sur le front. Il ne pensa même pas à protester.

**OOO**

La punition de Bobby était d'aller prendre Jack à la sortie de l'école durant une semaine, manquant ainsi ses entraînements de hockey. Il s'était dirigé vers l'école de manière mécanique, Jack serait assis sagement sur les marches, en l'attendant. Bobby l'attendrait sur le trottoir jusqu'à ce qu'il se lève et le suive comme un toutou.

Le quatrième jour, Bobby ne pouvait plus le supporter. C'était un enfer de marcher jusqu'à la maison en silence, et à présent qu'il en savait plus sur le gamin, ça lui donnait un sentiment de culpabilité, ce qui le rendait coléreux. Il décida de prendre une pause clope – une mauvaise habitude qu'il avait pris dans un foyer avant d'arriver chez Evelyn – avant d'aller chercher Jack. Quelques amis l'avaient arrêté pour bavarder, et il réalisa qu'il avait 40 minutes de retard. Evelyn allait le tuer.

« Tu ferais mieux de ne pas avoir bouché sale petit microbe, » dit-il entre ses dents serrées en courrant vers l'école. Je vous en prie, je vous en prie, faites qu'il n'ait pas quitté ces marches.

Il soupira de soulagement quand il s'approcha de l'école et qu'il vit que le garçon était encore assis là.

Il n'était pas seul. Il y avait des autres garçons, à peine plus vieux que Jack. Bobby attendit un moment pour l'observer, les yeux de Jack étaient cloués au sol de façon familière. Bobby fonça vers les gamins, devinant facilement ce qu'il se passait.

« …Ils ont enfin réalisé que tu ne valais rien ? » Entendit Bobby en se rapprochant.

« Qui veut d'une fillette qui ne peut pas parler ? »

« Hey ! » Dit Bobby, alors les garçons se sont retournés. Jack a relevé les yeux. « Laissez le tranquille avant que j'utilise vos têtes pour mon entraînement de hockey, sales petits cons. »

Les deux garçons ont soudain eut l'air terrifiés et ils se sont enfuis, après avoir clairement reconnu Bobby. Il était bien connu dans la ville comme étant quelqu'un qu'on ne devait pas emmerder, et il en était fier.

Il observa Jack. « Ca va, Jackie ? » Demanda-t-il. Il ne savait pas lequel des deux était le plus surpris d'entendre le surnom qu'Evelyn utilisait. Jack cligna des yeux et acquiesça rapidement. « Allez, allons nous en d'ici. »

Le garçon se redressa sur ses pieds et le suivit. Ils marchèrent en silence pendant plusieurs minutes avant que Bobby ne parle, « désolé, j'étais en retard. »

Après ça, Jack semblait se trouver tout partout où Bobby était. Si l'adolescent était allongé dans le canapé pour regarder un match, Jackie serait assis silencieusement sur l'accoudoir, les jambes relevées contre sa poitrine et le menton sur les genoux. Si il prenait de quoi manger dans la cuisine, Jack se faufilerait furtivement sur une chaise de la cuisine et le regarderait avec des grands yeux, comme si tout ce que faisait Bobby avait de l'importance.

Etrangement, ça a duré 3 mois et Bobby ne l'avait pas ennuyé. Jack restait délibérément à l'écart, de toute façon ce n'était pas comme si il l'ennuyait. En prime, ça rendait Evelyn heureuse. C'était difficile d'être ennuyé par quelque chose qu'il faisait.

Angel taquinait encore Jack de temps en temps, mais la plupart du temps, sûrement grâce à la conversation d'Evelyn, il le laissait tranquille.

« Il y a ta petite ombre, » dit Angel quand Jackie sortit tandis qu'ils jouaient au hockey. Il s'installa sur le haut des marches pour regarder le jeu.

« Hey, maintenant on a un fan, » dit Jerry.

« Du moins, Bobby, » dit Angel. Ils jouaient toujours Bobby contre Angel et Jerry, depuis qu'il était le seul des trois à jouer dans une équipe. « Tu ne le charrie pas parcequ'il est toujours dans les parages ? »

« Il vit ici, Angel, où d'autre peut il être ? » Dit Jerry, levant les yeux au ciel.

« Ferme la, Jerry, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Il suit Bobby comme un adorable toutou. »

« Ca va, » dit Bobby avec un haussement d'épaule, « il ne fait rien de mal. »

« Hey, la crotte, » Angel appela le garçon, qui se redressa au surnom, en dépit du surnom ridicule. « Pourquoi tu ne jouerais pas avec nous ? » Jack cligna des yeux en le regardant, puis il observa Bobby. « C'est quoi le problème ? » Demanda Angel. « Nous ne mordons pas. Même si Jerry pourrait le faire avec ses grandes dents. »

« Laisse le tranquille, Angel, » Dit Bobby. « On l'ennuie suffisamment à l'école, il n'a pas besoin qu'on le fasse chier en plus à la maison. »

« Qui le harcèle à l'école ? » Demanda Jerry.

« Des petits cons. Ils le cherchent à la fin des cours. »

« Quoi ? » Dit Angel, et Bobby fut surpris de voir de la colère dans son regard. « Tu leurs a botté le cul ? »

« Nan, ils se sont enfuit avant. Pourquoi autant d'attention Angel, tu es aussi un tyran. »

« C'est différent, » toussa Angel. « Je l'ennuie mais je ne pense pas ce que je dis. » Jerry et Bobby échangèrent un regard, légèrement exaspérés.

« Ecoute, » dit Angel, en croissant les bras et regardant le garçon. « Si quelqu'un t'ennuie, tu dois nous le dire. » Des grands yeux gris le dévisagèrent. « Tu dois nous le dire, compris ? »

Jack réalisa qu'il attendait une réponse, alors il hocha la tête.

« OK, bien, » dit Angel. « Maintenant, tu joues ou pas, cracker Jack ? Tu peux être dans l'équipe de Bobby, il a besoin d'un handicap. »

Jack le regardait, pas sûre.

« Ca va aller, personne ne perd dans l'équipe du Broyeur du Michigan, » dit Bobby.

« Arrêtes avec ce surnom débile, » dit Jerry. « Personne ne t'appelle comme ça. »

« Jerry, arrêtes de faire aller ta grande gueule et respecte l'ancien… »

« Ca va faire un an ! »

« …c'est un bon surnom et les gens ont peur rien qu'en le mentionnant. »

Angel commença à rire. « Ouais, c'est bien vrai ! »

« Ce n'est pas effrayant, » dit une petite voix, alors les trois garçons ont cessé de parler pour regarder Jackie, qui semblait nerveux de cette soudaine attention. Il ouvrit sa bouche, la referma, puis l'ouvrit encore et se lança à nouveaux. « Je veux dire… Je pense… Le nom est une étiquette. Mais, tu n'es pas effrayant Bobby. »

Angel pointa Jack du doigt, « Ha ! Enfin ! Fais le encore ! »

Jackie semblait ne pas savoir quoi faire, ni répondre.

Bobby embrassa Angel sur le haut de la tête. « Ce n'est plus un meuble. »

« Viens gamin, » dit Angel, ignorant Bobby en attrapant la main de Jackie, fonçant avec lui vers la maison. « Maman ! Tu dois entendre ça ! »

**OOO**


End file.
